Gim com Tônica e Gelo
by Ana Koori
Summary: Desolado com a espera, observava o gelo derretendo em seu copo e ironicamente comparava-o ao seu coração.Ele havia trancafiado seu coração com tantas chaves, e agora aquela moça havia aberto todas as portas sem nem ao menos forçá-las.•SakuSasu•


-

Gelo. Esta palavra lhe encaixava tão perfeitamente. "Faz mais de um ano..." dizia a si próprio. "Mais de um ano..."

Casara-se jovem, profundamente apaixonado. Mas pouco tempo após o casamento sua amada esposa adoeceu. Ficou enferma por muito tempo. Ele passava os dias e as noites ao seu lado. O sofrimento de ambos era tanto, que ela não o suportou, a acabou falecendo nos braços dele. Faleceu seis meses após o casamento.

Seu mundo havia ruído. Havia perdido seu chão, seu ar, sua vida.

Vivera apenas por viver. Não se importava mais consigo mesmo. Sua vida era um _nada_.

Nunca cogitou a possibilidade de encontrar uma nova esposa. Continuava a amando. Continuava a amar um _cadáver_.

As mulheres jogavam-se aos seus pés, e ele as rejeitava, as ignorava friamente.

Mas ultimamente andava sentindo-se estranho. Como se um sentimento novo, perdido na parte mais profunda de sua alma, estivesse voltando.

Ele era tão forte. Forçava as janelas trancafiadas de seu coração a abrirem-se. Era tão diferente. Tão _avassalador_.

Mas toda essa confusão que estava acontecendo dentro dele era por causa daquele local. Daquele pub. _De quem_ freqüentava aquele pub.

Ele ia freqüentemente a um pub perto de sua casa, desde a morte de sua esposa ele ia lá quase todas as noites beber Gim com Tônica e gelo, aquilo já era parte de sua rotina, era tipo de mantra para ele.

Lá trabalhava uma moça de cabelos rosados e olhos tão belissimamente verdes, que lhe apareciam à noite em seus sonhos.

Sentia-se estranho perto da simpática moça. Ela era tão gentil e amável com ele, não era atirada como as outras. Seu coração palpitava freneticamente ao vê-la, sua respiração falhava, suas mãos ficavam escorregadias. E o pior, ele sabia o porquê de tudo isso.

Ele estava _amando_ novamente.

E agora lá estava ele. Sentado no pub esperando que ela viesse em sua direção com um lindo sorriso.

E então ele ficaria no pub a noite toda até o turno dela acabar. E quando ele percebe-se que ela estava de saída, iria atrás dela, e a convidaria para fazer algo.

Ele ainda não havia pensado no que, mas se não a convidasse logo, aquele tormento não passaria jamais.

Até lá, ele beberia mais Gim com Tônica e gelo. Afinal, tinha que encontrar algo para distrair-se até o final do turno dela.

Mas não poderia beber muito, não gostaria de convida-lá para sair levemente embriagado, tinha que estar em perfeito estado. Então ao invés de beber, agora ele apenas observava o copo. O tempo parecia simplesmente não passar nunca.

Desolado com a espera, observava o gelo derretendo em seu copo e ironicamente comparava-o ao seu coração.

Ele havia trancafiado seu coração com tantas chaves, e agora aquela moça havia aberto todas as portas sem nem ao menos forçá-las. Havia entrado na muralha construída por ele, sem que ele pudesse impedi-la.

O tempo passou, e finalmente o pub já estava quase fechado.

Restara apenas ele observando seu copo, e ela limpando o balcão.

Ele aproximou-se, e parou a sua frente.

- Ah, olá Sr. Uchiha. Como vai?

- Muito bem Sakura, e você?

Ele sentia-se um adolescente tímido. Que situação mais constrangedora a que ele estava vivenciando. Mas graças a Deus, ela parecia não perceber o embaraço dele.

- Vou bem também.

E agora? Como ele faria para chama-lá para sair? Não fazia isso há tanto tempo, que havia se esquecido do quão nervoso se ficava ao tentar.

- E então, ficou até mais tarde hoje por quê?

Ele olhou em volta, como podia convidá-la para sair?

Analisou o copo quase cheio de Gim com Tônica e gelo sobre a mesa que até pouco estava.

Seus olhos brilharam com a idéia.

- Eu queria falar com você Sakura.

- Comigo Sr. Uchiha?

- Pode me chamar de Sasuke.

- Ah...Comigo, Sasuke?

- É.

- E... O que você deseja? Não tinha gelo suficiente em seu drink hoje?

- Não, não, ele estava perfeito, como sempre.

- Então...?

- Você gostaria de tomar um Gim com Tônica e gelo?

Os olhos delas brilharam de excitação.

Parece que naquele pequeno pub, no centro de Londres, ele havia redescoberto o que era amar. E _ser_ amado.

-

-

Nossa. Eu não sei por que eu escrevi isso. Sério mesmo. Eu estava na aula de química, e no livro tinha uma frase sobre alguém desolado, gelo, e comparava o gelo ao coração. Daí em quinze minutos eu imaginei isso tudo e escrevi.

Digam-me o que acharam senão eu mando o Chuck Norris atrás de vocês. Totalmente sem pressão. 8D

Ana Koori – 13/05/2009

Beijos


End file.
